The Childhood I Never Knew
by Takkian
Summary: Pregame. A story about the Sephiroth's childhood. Something he can never relive and something he can never take back. Shonenai in later chapters. M for language.


**The Childhood I Never Knew**

Disclaimer: You all should know this by now... I only own this story and a few characters that aren't already in FFVII.

Note... I hope you'll enjoy this. It stray's far away from the usual thing I do... Like comedy... And One more thing... Doug Rules. He wants me to write a whole thing about how he rules... but of course i'm not going to...

* * *

Prologue… My Impending Doom.

"_Sephiroth, how was your life like? You know, back when you were a kid?"_

"_That is a question… I wish not to answer."_

"… _Oh, I see."_

"…_I wouldn't know. I… never had a childhood."_

The wind blew softly against porcelain white skin, carrying the autumn leaves with it, dancing around like small colorful happy children. Oh, how he wished he'd be out there, enjoying the outdoors, to be one of those children. His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance before staring up at the brown and yellow trees once more.

It was pretty warm, well, he wouldn't know. He was always locked inside anyway. But just one day he would like to enjoy some fresh air. Once again the breeze brushed his face with a tender touch, causing him to close his eyes briefly and enjoy the new feeling.

Opening his eyes slowly, he stared up at the glistening sky. It wasn't very late, but the stars were starting to appear, blinking in gently. Right now, the young boy needed some time away from his father, just to relax. Just to breathe. Staring out the window was the perfect idea.

After what seemed like only a half-hour, the boy's moment of peace was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Master Sephiroth, your father wishes to see you in his chambers," Came the voice of one of his servants standing at his door.

The thirteen-year-old boy sighed in annoyance with the roll of his aqua-green eyes. He removed himself from the windowsill and shut it before exiting his bedroom. He swiftly made his way through the large house he lived in to where his father resided. The house was fairly large. Well he wouldn't know. The boy has never seen any other house accept the ones in the textbooks he would study. Nonetheless the house was considerably large for only two people to live in.

Pale fragile hands turned the golden doorknob slightly and pushed the wooden door open. The silver headed boy stepped into a rather large office, closing the door behind him. He took a breath before speaking, "Yes?"

A pair of dark eyes behind thin glasses flicked up to the teen. Sighing, the man sitting behind the desk closed the book he was currently studying and sat back in his leather chair while keeping his eyes on his son. "Take a seat," The voice came firmly, more like a demand rather than a kind offer.

The teenager did what was told and sat on one of the two overstuffed armchairs in front of the desk. There was a long stretch of dry silence. The boy wouldn't dare speak and waited for his father to say something. Anything would be nice at the moment. Why did he want to see him? What could he possibly want with him? It wasn't often his father would call him down just to speak to him. Usually it would involve in him doing something utterly inappropriate or have something to do with a serious matter. Pushing those anxious thoughts aside the boy awaited his fathers utterance.

"Sephiroth," The man in white cloak began, his eyes never leaving his sons, "remember when you were younger, you studied the ShinRa. You learned about the industries and many things they do in Midgar. You also learned about its finest military command SOLDIER." The boy named Sephiroth stared at his father, wandering where the man was going with this conversation.

"You do know about SOLDIER, correct?" His father asked with a raised eyebrow. Sephiroth only nodded, letting the man continue.

"You see, the ShinRa Company is looking for only the best to join SOLDIER. They need warriors. They need only the best men to save Midgar and the people of this planet. Sephiroth," His father paused to lean forward on the desk, placing his elbows on to it and folding his hands so that his chin rested on his slender fingers. The teen just stared, knowing exactly what his father was going to say next. "My son, I believe you have the ability to do this. I know you have the talent and the skills to do anything. How about you join SOLDIER?"

Sephiroth looked at his father skeptically, more as if the man were crazy. "You think I should join SOLDIER?" Sephiroth repeated, to himself more than anything.

"Well, of course. You're more than proficient to even be in basic training."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opened and in came the servant from earlier. She bowed respectfully but quickly, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Sir Tseng of the Turks waits in the lounge room and wishes to see you Lord Hojo."

Hojo nodded and the young girl bowed once more before leaving the room. The dark haired man pushed up his glasses before standing up and walking towards the door. Sephiroth standing up as well, turned to his father who stood before the door. Opening it slightly Hojo spoke but kept his back toward his son, "Reconsider my proposal. I'll give you four days." And with that the doctor left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving a puzzled son in his office.

_Join SOLDIER? Is this man insane?_ Sephiroth thought as he walked towards the library. He had that same thought for the past three days. He had thinking about his father's offer and, well… he honestly didn't want to join. He had a horrible gut feeling. It was as if something was keeping him from joining the military. There was really nothing bad about. Well… except the fact that people needed to do certain missions required to kill. Not that he'd mind but then again… he did have a heart. It was just… SOLDIER seemed like such a drag. The military was just not his thing.

On the fourth day, Sephiroth confronted his father in his chambers. After much thinking, the teenaged boy finally agreed to his father's wishes.

Little did he know that granting this one simple wish would lead to his doom…

* * *

Note... You should all know this too... REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks! 


End file.
